


Just A Survior

by silencestars



Category: Sukisho
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencestars/pseuds/silencestars
Summary: i want it all or nothing at all
Relationships: Fujimori Sunao/Hashiba Sora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Just A Survior

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for a friend. Sorry for any OOCness first time writing for this fandom

Sunao Fujimori sat outside his old school. High school was long behind him now and he had no idea why Sora wanted to meet him here. Of course Sora was late too. “Stupid Hashiba, asking me to meet him here and then being la—” A gentle kiss against his mouth cut him off and when his eyes opened he was looking into a pair of blue eyes. 

“What were you saying about me being stupid, eh?”

Sunao grabbed either side his boyfriend’s face and pulled his cheeks out. “Stupid Hashiba!” Sunao released his Sora’s face. “Now what did you want to talk about that couldn’t be said on the phone and had to be right this second?”

“Well I’ve been thinking a lot. We’ve been together for a while and plus I remember all our past now. We’re both adults and that time with Aizawa is behind us. Oh man…I had asked Nanami-san for his advice and I’m not getting very far.”

Sunao reached over and grabbed Sora’s hand almost sensing his boyfriend’s nerves. “What is it Kuu-chan?”

“Haven’t heard that name in a while...Nao.” And yet it almost gave him the confidence he needed. “Sunao…I figure if we can go through all that we did and still end up okay and in love I figure we can do anything. So…what I’m asking is…for you…to…marryme.”

Sunao’s face turned the color of his hair and an audible gasp was heard. “What…what...did you say?”

Sora knew he couldn’t rely on Yoru, that was behind him, and even if he _could _this moment was for him and Sunao; not Yoru and Ran. “I asked you to marry me...I love you and I have for a long time now.”

The hug when it came knocked the slightly taller and tan male down onto the ground. “STUPID HASHIBA you made me cry! But…yes...yes I will.” Sunao leaned down from his perch of being on top of Sora to kiss him while Sora’s hands tangled in his long hair. “I love you too…and I am ready to start this next chapter of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beta who constantly puts up with my switching of fandoms XD


End file.
